Happy Tree Friends Wiki:Chat/Logs/1 April 2016
08:25:33 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:25:46 !updatelogs 08:25:46 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 08:29:40 !yton 08:31:02 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:31:07 !seenon 08:31:08 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:31:12 !tellon 08:31:13 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:31:16 !yton 08:31:25 !ytoff 08:31:25 Mr Creeper500: YouTube info disabled :( 08:31:39 Mr Creeper500: YouTube info enabled! 08:31:39 !yton 08:32:16 !told Sandgar 08:32:16 Mr Creeper500: I delivered your message to Sandgar on 2016-03-31 16:50:50 UTC! 08:32:36 !told Yong_feng 08:32:36 Mr Creeper500: I've got no message from you for Yong_feng. 08:33:02 !told yong feng 08:33:02 Mr Creeper500: I haven't been able to deliver your message to yong feng yet. 08:33:24 !told KennyX1994 08:33:25 Mr Creeper500: I haven't been able to deliver your message to KennyX1994 yet. 08:33:38 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:33:39 !seen Mr_Creeper500 08:33:40 Mr Creeper500: I haven't seen Mr_Creeper500 08:33:46 XD 08:33:49 I love this 08:34:03 and 08:34:12 !updatelogs 08:34:12 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~24 to log page). 08:34:31 awesome 08:34:39 and he'll keep updting 08:34:47 anonymously 08:34:54 Yes 08:35:22 I also got flgged as Bot D 08:35:23 XD 08:35:34 Really? 08:35:35 me and Universal Bot are officially flagged 08:35:49 but I can glitch switch though 08:36:11 meaning, I can be bot when I please XD 08:36:16 all hail be 08:36:18 me 08:36:26 Wait, how do I know you're not actually a bot who achieved sentience? 08:36:49 XD seriously 08:36:57 this bot is a minor 08:37:03 as in, only specific commands 08:37:46 I'm developing bots now for the wikia 08:37:53 It's not the only framework that exists 08:37:58 In definition, for everyone 08:38:01 dude XD 08:38:07 don't worry 08:38:50 What language do you use when coding them 08:40:52 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:41:27 !updatelogs 08:41:27 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~1 to log page). 08:42:27 !seen a brain. 08:42:55 !seenon 08:42:56 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 08:43:23 !seen Ditto Creeper Bot 08:43:24 Mr Creeper500: They're here right now! 08:43:33 !tellon 08:43:35 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:43:57 !tell Ditto_Creeper_Bot No 08:43:58 Mr Creeper500: They're already here, go tell them yourself! 08:45:29 Xd 08:45:38 forgot about that mokesy talk 08:45:53 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 08:45:53 -!- Mr Creeper500 has joined Special:Chat 08:45:56 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:46:26 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has left Special:Chat 08:46:41 !tellon 08:46:48 !telloff 08:46:49 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now disabled 08:46:53 !tellon 08:46:54 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:47:21 !upddatelogs 08:47:45 !updatelogs 08:47:45 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~23 to log page). 08:49:23 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:49:31 !logs 08:49:31 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 08:49:39 wow, you're torturing your bot in the first day XD 08:49:43 Ditto Creeper Bot, Bot Lumpy wanted to tell you @ 2016-03-31 00:00:00 UTC: Hi 08:49:45 XD 08:49:46 wow 08:49:52 good job 08:50:27 I can now blackmail my fellow wikians 08:50:37 XD 08:50:38 wow 08:50:49 simply by editing the tell file 08:50:55 tell them that I taught you how to make it 08:50:57 XD 08:50:58 wow 08:51:01 dont 08:51:06 kinda bad 08:51:14 they might kick you out of the wikia 08:51:32 They wouldn't know 08:51:36 XD 08:51:37 Socks are taken really really seriously 08:51:42 !tellon 08:51:43 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 08:52:11 I know, it was a joke 08:52:23 I have something for you 08:52:27 goto config 08:52:36 Ok 08:52:53 change the log intervall 3600000 to 10 08:53:04 and there you have a live stream bot 08:53:27 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:53:29 So it'll auto update 08:53:30 -!- Ditto Creeper Bot has joined Special:Chat 08:53:35 restart the bot 08:53:43 as in !quit 08:53:43 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 08:53:44 !quit 08:54:09 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 08:54:17 now, wait 10 seconds 08:54:35 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Chat/Logs 08:54:36 done 08:54:41 wait.. 08:54:42 NOOO 08:54:45 WHAT THE HECKK 08:54:57 wring place, wrong place 08:55:09 It has achieved sentience! 08:55:26 :title: 'Gravityfalls-rp:Chat/logs/1 April 2016' 08:55:34 write that 08:55:38 in the config 08:55:41 but leave GF 08:55:49 just the part after the colon 08:55:58 WHERE DO YOU THINK THE LOGS ARE GOING D 08:55:59 XD 08:56:11 !logs 08:56:11 Mr Creeper500: Logs can be seen here. 08:56:14 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Chat/Logs The main log 08:56:18 dude 08:56:22 update the config XD 08:56:43 Done 08:56:49 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 08:59:06 That tell file is going to get me blocked 08:59:27 But at least I'll get a few laughs out of it. 08:59:50 XD 08:59:56 don't do it bro 09:00:18 close it for a sec 09:00:43 just let me do some quick reviews before I g 09:00:59 you there 09:01:13 Mr Creeper500: Now exiting chat... 09:02:20 -!- Bot Lumpy has joined Special:Chat 09:03:33 !ellon 09:03:38 !tellon 09:03:39 Mr Creeper500: !tell is now enabled 09:03:48 http://happytreefriends.wikia.com/wiki/Happy_Tree_Friends_Wiki:Chat/Logs 09:04:09 well, see ya bro 09:04:16 I'll update the bots codes after 2 days 09:04:17 Cya 'DCB 09:04:19 o/ 09:04:21 see ya 09:04:25 tahnks for the emote 09:07:41 !updatelogs 09:07:41 Mr Creeper500: Logs updated (added ~0 to log page). 09:08:56 !seenon 09:08:57 Mr Creeper500: !seen enabled 09:09:50 !kill 09:10:23 !tell Scatage Nice Bot 09:10:24 Mr Creeper500: I'll tell Scatage that the next time I see them. 2016 04 01